<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're so cute when you exist! by ZeGreatCamicazi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143463">You're so cute when you exist!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi'>ZeGreatCamicazi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Ableism, Alador and Odalia'a A+ Parenting, Angst, Autistic Amity Blight, Autistic!Amity, Boscha is refrenced, Established Lumity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fuck the blight parents, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, Luz is too pure, Masking, Nonverbalism, Oneshot, Stimming, Swearing, Venting??, Willow reference, couldnt be me, meltdowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>amity had always been shamed for her stims, or whenever she tried to refuse a food based on texture, being told it was "Un-Blight-Like" and so hid everything away to to the point she practically forgot how to stop masking, but around Luz the mask began to drop, bit by bit until one day, at a sleepover with her girlfriend, the mask fully dropped</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're so cute when you exist!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SORRY I DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH I WAS SAD</p><p> </p><p>Autistic!Amity AU ayyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a diagnosed autistic, Amity pretty much constantly felt the desire to do work form of stimming, wether it was hand flapping or full or body rocking, but this was quickly shut down by her parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They always said it was "unseemly" and "Un-Blight-Like" to do such actions, and so Amity stopped stimming around them and put on a mask. She kept this mask on to the point people like Willow never found out about her stims or her dislike of certain textures.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity kept this mask on like it was put there with gorilla glue, keeping it on to the point she practically forgot how to take it off. This didn't mean she /forgot/ how to stim, she simply took it off at so few occasions she often would leave it on when she was on her own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity became so good at pretending at being a neuro-tipical that she was seen as such by pretty much everyone, even herself. It was a confusing concept, knowing of your neuro-divergency yet masking it so hard you questioned whether it was really there or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even Boscha couldn't tell. Stupid, sweet, dumbass Boscha. Not noticing when her best friend gagged repeatedly while eating peas or potatoes, or when she had multiple breakdowns in the Hexide bathrooms because she wasn't allowed any stim toys there. Not even noticing when Amity chewed on her fingers to the point the had red spots on them for days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No-one noticed. That was Amity's plan until she could move to another part of the Isles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That didn't happen though. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why you may ask? Luz freaking Noceda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz seemed to be a detective with the way she identified what each of Amity's mannerisms meant. Anytime Amity did something out of Neuro-tipicalacy, the human knew. Anytime she stimmed, or refused to eat a food solely on its texture, the Latina would shoot her a look that pretty much meant 'its ok, I know'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oddly enough, Amity found this comforting. Just the fact someone recognised what she was doing and didn't judge her for it made her feel a feeling she had rarely ever felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/Actual fucking joy/</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Luz didn't mind her shit, Amity began relaxing her mask, just a tiny bit. It was barely anything, just a couple small happiness-based stims when only Luz was around, but it felt like a lot after not being able do do even that for years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had gone years being ridiculed for just rocking back and forth at school, to being able to stim and talk for eternity about The Good Witch Azura just because of one singular person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz never judged her for anything she previously used to be judged for, and so this trust in Luz began to manifest into something else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A crush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Originally Amity denied her feelings, she had only known the human for a little over A month now, how could she like her that way? But over time she began accepting it. Practically loving the fact she finally could trust someone enough to just be herself around them, albeit not much or herself, but more than others ever managed to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a bit of encouragement from Willow, the young witch worked up enough courage and confessed. She remembered the few seconds that followed as some of the most embarrassing moments of her life, before Luz looked her in the eyes and confessed as well, the most adorable expression on her face, before leaning in for a kiss, which Amity gladly recuperated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she went home later the next day, she was practically rolling around her bed with excitement each time she even thought about Luz. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every one of her happy stims, no matter how old, came out that night, only stopping when she fell asleep hours after returning home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours after Luz became her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Luz became her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz became her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Became</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Girlfriend</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Amity? Amity? Amity!" Luz laughed as she shook the spaced out as she lightly shook the witches shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" Amity looked around in confusion as her eyesight cleared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were in the owl house. Specifically in Luz's room, reading some 'fan fictions' on Luz's 'phone'. Looking out the window, Amity gauged it was around 1 maybe two in the morning. It was quiet, before Luz got tired of shaking Amity's shoulders and kissed her forehead, causing the green haired gremlin child to sqeek in surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You are so cute when you exist!" Luz proclaimed as she pulled the still surprised witch into her arms, Amity's head landing right on her chest. "Also you spaced out for a good like, 20 minutes, you ok?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Amity was still violently blushing as she pulled away from Luz's chest, re-angling herself so she could see the screen properly, with her back against Luz's chest and her arms lying loose on the thin mattress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as Luz was about to start reading again, a small shaking began emitting from the base of the bed. It was just Amity's foot shaking from side to side at supersonic speeds, but Luz didn't know that. Amity felt a brief sense of panic when Luz paused to understand what was going on as she had never done one of her more obvious stims around Luz before and had never contemplated what the Latinas reaction could be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz quickly and briefly removed the duvet to see the vibrations were coming from Amity's foot, flapped the duvet back down, and wiggled for a bit as she regained the position she was previously in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't care?" Amity couldn't help but whisper, while looking at the screen of Luz's phone which was slowly tuning blacker and blacker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why would I care?" Luz let out a small, quiet laugh as she pulled Amity in ever so slightly tighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My parents cared, why don't you?" Amity was still whispering, but with a slightly more confused tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because I love you." Luz tapped the phone screen to stop in turning off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's the straw that broke the camels back. Amity all of a sudden curled up into a ball and burst into tears. They weren't sad tears, they weren't happy tears, they were tears that were built slowly up due to the stress of the day and the sheer effort that went into masking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She began pressing her feet against the mattress like she was trying to run away, covered her face with her annoyingly  small hands and curled into such a tight ball a three banded armadillo could never.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She new her reaction was confusing Luz, which ironically made the witch more nervous, as Luz could think she had caused the meltdown, when in reality it was built up over the day due to the stress and effort that had to go into masking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz didn't know she masked though, Luz didn't know she was autistic, Luz didn't know. This made the meltdown all the more worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'How did one fucking sentence, one cute little sentence, get me like this?' Amity thought, gritting her teeth to hold back a sob. Why, of all times she could possibly have a meltdown, her mind chose here?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Amity?" Luz whispered, not wanting to upset her girlfriend more by being too loud in a situation where she was mentally being told to be as quiet as possibly, even though ahe didn't know why. "Are you o...k?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity was just about to respond, with what she didn't know, when she felt an annoying, familiar feeling settle in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was practically indescribable, but she knew exactly what it meant. She had gone nonverbal, around a person. 'Why did the mask have to drop now of all fucking times?!' Oh good, her thoughts still were there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ami?" Ah shit, Luz was pulling out the nicknames. "Did I do something wrong?" The human was a lot quieter with the second part.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tears were beginning to slow down, but the panic only sped up. Not knowing what to do, she did a full 180 into Luz's chest, her head diving into the shoulder that was lying against the mattress shoulder and wrapping her arms around the humans back.  She pulled Luz in as tight as her noodle arms would allow, using the human to try and ground herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All Amity wanted to do was to look at Luz and tell her she was fine, but that was annoyingly not possible due to the fact She literally couldn't respond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What made her all the more nervous was the fact that this had never happened around Luz. Fuck, Luz didn't even know she was autistic. Somehow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Amity pressed her face ever harder against Luz's chest, she could feel a couple more tears melt into the humans shirt. At this point, Luz just gave up on asking Amity if there was anything wrong, and just kissed the top of the witches head, pulling her up and in a small bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This went on for another 15 or so minutes as Amity slowly began calming down and regained her voice. She pulled back from Luz's chest, still not making eye contact and whispered slowly "I'm uh, im autistic, that's why I had the meltdown and went all quiet for a bit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz kissed her forehead softly, rubbing her face against the same spot after. "Das ok." The adorable ass human kissed Amity's forehead again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok?!" Amity couldn't help the audible confusion and slight sadness coming from that one short word. "Its ok?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smile faded from Luz's face. "Its always ok." It was blunt, as if Amity was hit by a brick. "I genuinely do not give a shit. To be honest, whenever I catch you stimming, when you think I'm not watching, I can feel my heart balloon a little bit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ewhat." Amity blanked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luz used her left hand to hook Amity's chin and lift it up, looking her confused girlfriend in the eye. "Who. The fuck. Told you. Stimming. Was. Wrong."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ruff tone caused Amity's voice to hitch for a millisecond before looking down, her eyes landing where they always did when she spoke to someone, the tip of her nose. "P-parents."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Those motherFUCKERS!" Luz yelled, her voice causing Amity to jump and reach to cover her pointed ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Luz." Amity angled her head down so she was no longer looking at Luz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"IM GONNA KILL THOSE ASSHOLES-!" Luz was about to continue when Amity reached up and kissed the tip of her nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Luz! Its fine, I'm used to it." Amity weakly smiled as she scratched Luz's hair up and down with a slightly shaking hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't be!" Luz didn't even try and stop the saddened desperation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amity just frowned as the took in the sentence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Amity..." Luz cupped Amity's face as her voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Luz?" Amity cocked her head to the side slightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck ya parents." Amity thought she was gonna be all serious and shit, but Luz just cut out the serious tone and said that.






"Fair 'nough." Amity shrugged as she edged slightly more into Luz's hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.....I think I'm venting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>